


"So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off its head." (Tomlinshaw)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day 2015 Drabble Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So, he got me a teddy bear, but we fought and he tore off its head." (Tomlinshaw)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

The stench of red wine enters the room before Nick does. 

Harry looks up from his lotus-legged yoga pose on the floor. “Did you criticize the chicken stuffed with mozzarella and wrapped in parma ham?”

Nick is either covered in a bottle’s worth of cabernet or doing a rather good Robb Stark impression, haunted eyes and all, hair dark where it hangs wet over his brow instead of in a cockatiel’s quiff. “I don’t think he appreciated my gift.”

Harry presses up into a downward-facing dog. Pig joins in beside him. “What was it?”

“Personalized copy of ‘Word of Mouth.’”


End file.
